


Wonders Never Cease

by scarscarchurro



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Polynein (Critical Role), RIP to my ability to focus, Veth has some feelings, because that is my brand lol, but we still have caduceus because love that firbolg, established yeza/veth, feelings she doesn't know if she wants to act on, god how do i tag this, gotta. add that tag, i'm weak, oh and... I imagine this is a universe where Molly never like. y'know, probably will just be a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: Now that Veth is her usual self, happy with her husband, and able to have the life she lived before. She begins to wonder what it would be like to acknowledge that certain feeling she continues to shove in the back of her mind.Because who'd want anyone like her, beside Yeza?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Wonders Never Cease

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this fic while you are under quarantine and the world is just a lot fucked up. 
> 
> also a big thanks to my friend Fox who helped me by being a wonderful Beta in this time.

Veth was a loyal wife—is a loyal and committed wife. 

She loves Yeza, truly she does, but sometimes—especially when she was Nott—she wonders how it would've been to join the mess of sleeping companions. Her party. The people she has made a strange family with.

How would it be to join in on the girls nights that weren't just innocent sleepovers where Beau, Yasha, and Jester would throw pillows at each other. 

To follow Caleb to a bed where he is treated with kisses he doesn't think he deserves. Where Caduceus guides the activities from the side lines. 

Hell, she knows Molly does it too. Can hear the tiefling's commands from behind a dome.

She knows that they all have their times together and times apart. 

She wonders what that would be like. 

She loves her husband. She just can't figure out how to say, _I think I'd like to open our relationship_.

How does she say that to a man who has been the only one she has ever loved like that? 

How does she say, _I want to sleep with Caleb. I want to kiss Jester and tease Beau and have more than I have right now_?

She wants to find where she fits in when they are sleeping in a too small bed. 

Would she fit between Mollymauk's still body as Caleb curls a leg so tightly around him? Or would she fit in Yasha's strong arms as she is little spooned by Jester and Beau? 

Would she fit between Caleb and Fjord's smooshed bodies? 

Octopus limbed Fjord and the snoring Caduceus? 

Veth toys with the tips of her hair as she stares down at her lap. 

Would they let Yeza in? 

Would Yeza want to be let in? 

Would she lose all she has worked to gain back? 

"Veth," calls Caleb from the doorway. His long hair is a mess and haphazardly thrown into a ponytail.

Veth pushes her thoughts of infidelity and open relationships into the back of her mind. "Yes, Lebby?" she asks. 

Caleb gives her a soft barely there smile as he bobs slowly on his feet. "The… uhm…. would you like to join us in the kitchen in…" he pauses tapping at his head like Caduceus does when he needs to bake. 

She tilts her head at him and asks, "Is Caduceus trying to bake again?"

Caleb furrows his brow. "Mollymauk. Actually. He is… attempting oatmeal cookies. With cranberries I think..." 

"Where'd he get the oats?" she asks. 

Caleb blinks. "I think…. The market????"

Veth blinks and smiles. "I'd love to."

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> stay safe all! :finger guns: 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated


End file.
